


I'll take that one to go

by journeythroughtherain



Series: Bingo fills [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, And Tony can't stop flirting, But Bucky has a crush, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/pseuds/journeythroughtherain
Summary: Bucky just wants Stark to leave him and hisperfectly finedesserts alone. Really.Tony just wants to leave the bakery with the most delicious snacc of them all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Bingo fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very very late fill for my 2020 Starkbucks Bingo, and also a fill for the Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV
> 
>  **Title:** I'll take that one to go  
>  **Collaborator Name:** journeythroughtherain  
>  **Square Filled:** SBB: N2 - AU: Bakery, TSB: T1 - On Opposing Sides (card 4095)  
>  **Main Pairing:** James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Major Tags:** Mentions of food  
>  **Summary:**  
>  Bucky just wants Stark to leave him and his _perfectly fine_ desserts alone. Really.
> 
> Tony just wants to leave the bakery with the most delicious snacc of them all.  
>  **Word Count:** 732

"That isn't proper tiramisu."

Bucky scowled at Stark where he was leaning over the counter to sneak a peek at Bucky's latest batch of delicious desserts. 

"Yes it is," he countered, sending his most scorching glare Stark's way. Who was he to come in here, complaining about the pastries in Bucky's own bakery? Sure, Stark might be an acclaimed pâtissier who'd won awards left and right, and _sure_ , Bucky might have a tiny bit of a professional crush on the guy, but what did he know about Bucky's skill? He hadn't even tried it yet.

... Hm. That was a thought.

"Fine," he said as he put the tray down a bit too forcefully in front of Stark's smirking face. "Try one. Then tell me if it's _proper_ or not."

"Don't mind if I do," Stark said before stretching a hand out for the closest plate. He lifted it to his face, and studied the tiramisu for a little while. Turning the plate this way and that, he hummed thoughtfully to himself, before picking up the dessert with his fingertips, taking a tiny nibble. Bucky stood quietly watching, face blank and unbetraying of his nervousness. He knew he was good at what he did, even if he chose more... Unconventional solutions than most other pastry chefs. So maybe he'd substituted a few things. And found a different way to present it, that possibly didn't look quite like the traditional dessert. Taste was more important anyway, as proven by the amount of regulars that kept coming back to his little shop for more. 

Stark licked a bit of cream from his finger and suddenly nervousness wasn't all Bucky was hiding.

As Stark took another bite Bucky decided he should probably turn his attention to placing the desserts in his display case, to make sure any slips in his mask would go unnoticed. Hopefully.

Busying himself only did so much to distract him from the _sounds_ Stark was making though. It was practically indecent, Bucky thought, trying to ignore the blush spredning across his face from the moans and delighted hums. At least it sounded promising for the impending judgement of his skills.

When it finally quieted down, he turned around again– just in time to see Stark pop the last of his fingers from his mouth, apparently having forgone the napkins right next to his elbow in favor of cleaning them off in a much messier way. The downright sultry look he threw Bucky as he gave his thumb a last kitten lick didn't help either, especially since it set off Bucky's blush again full force. 

"Well?" Bucky asked, embarrassement making him sound gruffer than he meant to. Stark didn't lose his smile, however. 

"Well, what?"

Fighting the urge to glare again, Bucky calmed himself down before answering. "What did you think of my tiramisu?"

"Ah yes, that," Stark began, as if there was anything else Bucky would possibly have asked him at this point. "I can honestly say that..."

And now Bucky was sure he was doing this just to mess with him, if he hadn't been already.

"... These are one of the most delicious things I have eaten in my life."

The line was so cliché that Bucky wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen Tony's smile as he delivered it: Relaxed, beautiful, but most important of all, _sincere_. Bucky found himself gaping at the honesty, which Stark apparently took as a sign to continue.

"The taste is sublime, the texture is excellent, the ratio of the different layers to one another is perfect," Stark told him. "It's obvious this is a recipe you have perfected, and I could honestly eat this every day for the rest of my life and not grow tired of it."

Bucky, felt his cheeks heat up again – _and after he'd finally beat back that blush from before too_ – but more than that, he felt warmth spread through his body as happiness sparked in his chest. Stark liked his dessert! Stark wanted to eat it again! 

"... _But_ ," Stark said, then, and Bucky's heart fell from where it was soaring and crashed straight into the deepest, darkest pit of his stomach.

"But what?"

Stark looked at him, and his smile from before turned into a devilish smirk. " _But_... It's still not tiramisu."

And professional crush or not, it took all Bucky had to not smush his entire batch of pastries into Stark's beautiful, smug face.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later, in Bucky's bakery, a conversation takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fill for Starkbucks Bingo, this time a drabble!
> 
>  **Title:** I'll take that one to go, epilogue  
>  **Collaborator Name:** journeythroughtherain  
>  **Square Filled:** N1 - Apology  
>  **Ship:** James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Major Tags & Triggers:**None  
>  **Summary:**  
>  Some time later, in Bucky's bakery, a conversation takes place.  
>  **Word Count:** 100

"Look, I really am sorry."  
"Are you? Because I'm not sure I believe you."  
"I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!"  
"What, so you _accidentally_ mentioned me in the dedication to your fancy new cookbook, _completely not on purpose_ referring to me as your inspiration and love of your life, thereby causing a flood of fans and critics to camp outside my bakery for days, scaring away my regulars?"  
"Okay so the dedication wasn't an accident, but who could have forseen _this_?"  
"You are _the_ Tony Stark! What did you expect would happen?"  
"... At least they're paying customers?"


End file.
